Dr. Nefarious (Alexray35)
This article is about Alexray35's Dr. Nefarious ideas for Playstation All-Stars 2. Nefarious is the main antogonist of Ratchet & Clank series. He is also a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars 2. His in-game rival is Specter and his unlockable minion is Lawrence. Biography I'M A SUPERVILLIAN Nefarious was a robotic scientist who hated organic life forms, despite formerly being one himself. He was the archenemy of so-called "superhero" Qwark, and later a recurring nemesis of Ratchet and Clank. Nefarious originally plotted to turn all organisms in the Solana Galaxy into robots. He was eventually defeated, but survived. Years later he began a new plan to gain control of time itself and remake history. He was again defeated, retreating into hiding after being rescued by his servant, Lawrence. He was then searched for all throughout the Polaris Galaxy by Galactic President Qwark (who took a great deal of credit for his defeat despite not being of much help to Ratchet and Clank). He later was forced to team up with Ratchet, Clank and Qwark. THE LEGACY OF DR. NEFARIOUS *''Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Tools of Destruction'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Quest for Booty'' *''Ratchet & Clank: A Crack in Time'' *''Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One'' Arcade Opening Rival *Name: Specter *Reason: *Connection: Both are the main antagonist of his franchises. Both have an army (Nefarious have robots and Specter have pipos). They also appears as a cameo in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale Ending Gameplay Movelist * (Square Moves): **[https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=H2lNwayGqvc#t=565s Claw Hands] - **[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q71HInLy98g Annihilator Blades] - or + **'Scratch' - + **'Hyper-Strike' - + **'Aerial Claw Hands' - (Air) **'Aerial Annihilator Blades' - or + (Air) **'Aerial Scartch' - + (Air) **'Aerial Hyper Strike' - + (Air) * (Triangle Moves): **'TBA' - **[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P0AC2w3utNc#t=346s Thunder Wave] - or + (Tap rapidly to repeat firing) **'TBA' - + **'Explosion Bomb' - + **'Aerial TBA' - (Air) **[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P0AC2w3utNc#t=346s Aerial Thunder Wave] - or + (Air) (Tap rapidly to repeat firing) **'Aerial TBA' - + (Air) **'Aerial Explosion Bomb' - + (Air) * (Circle Moves): **'Clones' - **'Gas Cloud' - or + **[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P0AC2w3utNc#t=461s Fire-Thrower] - + **'Blaster' - + **'Aerial Clones' - (Air) **'Gas Cloud' - or + (Air) **[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P0AC2w3utNc#t=461s Aerial Fire-Thrower] - + (Air) **'Aerial Blaster' - + (Air) * file:btn_cross.png (Cross Moves): **'Hover Boots' - Hold file:btn_cross.png during fall. * (Throw Moves): **'TBA' - , or **'TBA' - **'TBA' - * (Trigger Moves): **'Item Pick-up' - **'Cloaker' - (Give him 15 seconds of invisibility) * (Super Moves): *'Lawrence'- (Level 1): Lawrence appears and shoot the opponents. (Similar to Nariko's Level 1) *Punish! - (Level 2): Nefarious says "Idiot out of my way!" ''and a lazer appears from the sky and kill all opponents in fornt of he. *Hypernova Defense Laser - (Level 3): ''First-person: The Nefariou's take control of his Hypernova Defense Laser and can shooting the enemies. Quotes *'Character Selection:' **"The age of robots begins now!" **"I'm a SUPERVILLAIN!" **"Get bent!" *'Item Pick-Up:' **"TBA." **"Is mine!" *'Sucessful KO:' **"Hahahahahahaha" **"Puny organic lifeforms!" **"I am EVIL!" **"This is the end, you morons!" **"I am the greatest genius the galaxy has ever known! You're no match for the likes of me!" *'Killing Ratchet: '"Bon voyage, my old nemeses!" *'Using Level 1:' **'"'''LAWRENCE!" *'Using Level 2:' **"Idiot out of my way!" **"Annihilate it!" *'Using Level 3:' **I like shooting stuff! *'Pre-Match:' **"I will have the last laugh! Gyahahahah!" *'Respawn:' **"No! No! NOOOO!!!" **"LAWRENCE!" **"I will annhilate you!" **"Miserable,stupid,incompetent!" **"Miserable!" **"Nice work! Perhaps you should one day work for me! Hahahaha!" Animations Introduction *'Evil...: He crosses his arms with Lawrence in his back. *'''You are Pathetic: He points to the camera and says "I will have the last laugh! Gyahahahah!" Winning Screen Losing Screen *If using TBA: Nefarious make a facepalm. *If usig TBA: Nefarious appears broken. Taunt Idle Results Screen *'Win' *'Lose' Music *'Victory Musics:' **Robotnic Evil (00.00 - 00.10) **Glactic Supervillian (00.02 - 00.12) *'Level 3's Music:' Costumes Evil Scientist Based on Nefarious's appearance in Ratchet & Clank: Full Frontal Assault. *Purple Skin *Dark Blue Skin (his color in Ratchet & Clank: A Crack in Time) *Green Skin *Yellow Skin Oldschool Nefarious Based on his apparence in Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal. *Dark blue skin and black cape *Purple skin and green cape *Green skin and yellow cape *Black skin and dark blue cape Groovy Nefarious Based in his exclusive skin from Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One. *Pink Lava Lamp. *Red Lava Lamp. *Green Lava Lamp. *Yellow Lava Lamp. Gallery Dr Nefarious.png dr__nefarious_by_o0demonboy0o-d6tud12.png|Super-Villain Nefarious Dr._Nefarious.png|Alternate Color (Nefarious Default Costume) 5840125564_ef8bcc4113_o.jpg|Groovy Nefarious Videos Ratchet and Clank - A Crack in Time - 136 - Nefarious Space Station, pt. 4 disguise Ratchet and Clank - A Crack in Time - 137 - Cutscene - Red alert Ratchet and Clank - A Crack in Time - 138 - Nefarious Space Station, pt. 5 disguise Ratchet and Clank - A Crack in Time - 139 - Cutscene - Well, that was five bolts wasted. Category:Characters Category:First-Party Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Playable Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:Alexray35 Category:Ratchet & Clank